Hey, Nice Piece
by VietAngel
Summary: Alec and Asha celebrate an anniversary.


Disclaimers: The usual. I don't own these characters. Cameron & Eglee blah, blah, blah.  
  
Notes: This one was loosely inspired by my love of the movie Out of Sight. Chronologically, it would follow another story I wrote called The Story of Us.  
  
"Mmm, I'm so stuffed," Asha mumbled. Her mouth was full of the chocolate covered strawberry Alec had just fed her. "You should be. We had a dozen strawberries and you only let me have one," he said with a laugh as he kissed her stomach. Alec then moved up her body to claim her lips. "Mmm, you taste so good. Strawberry lips," he said. She giggled and tried desperately to stifle a yawn. They had spent the whole day in bed, but she was still exhausted since they really hadn't done much sleeping.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You can't get sleepy on me now. You have to open your gift first," he said, as he rolled off of her. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, hugging the sheet to her body. "I thought that would get your attention," he said, as he pulled a box from under his side of the bed and handed it to her. "Wait, I have to give you yours too," she said, as she pulled his gift from under her side of the bed and handed to him. "Ladies first," he said, pointing to her gift. Alec sighed as Asha proceeded to slowly and carefully open the package. She always refused to rip the wrapping paper and it drove Alec crazy every time. "Come on baby, can't you rip it just once?" he whined. Asha just rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him.  
  
"Oh my--It's beautiful!" she squealed when she finally got the package open. Alec was relieved to see that she liked it. "Yeah, it's a--" he started. "Stainless Sig Sauer .380!" she said excitedly, finishing his sentence. "Oh sweetie I love it! I've always wanted one of these. Thank you so much!" she said. She leaned over and kissed Alec passionately. "Ok, now open yours," she said. Asha bit her lip nervously as she watched Alec rip open the wrapping paper. "Oh wow-a Ruger 9mm semi-automatic! This is amazing! Thank you sweetheart!" Alec yelled. Asha giggled as he pulled her to him and showered kissed all over her face.  
  
After they settled down from the excitement of exchanging gifts, they once again got comfortable in bed. Asha was lying on top of Alec, tracing lazy circles on his chest. "You should never wear clothes, your skin is too beautiful to be covered up," he said matter-of-factly. "Can you believe it's been five years?" he asked, as he played with her hair with one hand while tracing the tattoo on her lower back with the other. He could feel her lips on his chest, spreading into that gorgeous smile of hers. "Oh I can believe it. I guess time moved a little slower for me, since I spent a good amount of it being pregnant and giving birth twice," she said, "but I wouldn't change one second of it." "I love you so much, Asha. I never could have imagined knowing this kind of love. You and those two little girls are everything to me," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Do I even need you tell you what you mean to me? I don't think I could ever put it into words. I love you with every fiber of my being, Alec," she replied.  
  
They lay there for a while, just reveling in the love that they shared. Finally Alec broke the silence. "Aunt Max and Uncle Logan are babysitting, and we have the rest of the night to ourselves. So if you're not too sleepy, what do you want to do now?" he asked. "You mean other than you?" she said sexily, practically purring. "While I love nothing as much as making love to you beautiful, you're sore and thanks to you, I'm worn out," he said with a laugh. Asha winced in pain as she slowly rolled off of Alec and sat up in bed beside him. They sat there thinking for a minute or two before turning to each other and smiling. "Target practice!" they yelled at the same time.  
  
They had gotten dressed and were just about to head out, when Alec suddenly grabbed Asha, pinning her against the door and kissing her fiercely. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back with equally unbridled passion. Asha gasped for breath, as they finally broke apart. "Happy anniversary baby," Alec whispered in her ear. He softly kissed the dimple on her left cheek before hesitantly setting her down on her own two feet. "Happy anniversary," she replied, smiling brilliantly. She took his hand then turned to open the door, but suddenly turned back towards him. "Hey Alec-nice piece," she said, biting her bottom lip seductively. "Oh yeah, it's great isn't it? This gorgeous woman gave it to me," he said while lifting his shirt and revealing the gun she had given him stuffed into his waistband. "I wasn't talking about your gun," she said with a giggle, as she dragged him out the door. He followed with a smile on his face, and a spring in his step. That woman never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"What do you think they're doing now?" Logan asked. He and Max had just finished putting the kids to bed. Max pondered the question for a moment. She and Logan suddenly looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Target practice," they said at the same time. "Only Alec and Asha would think of firearms as a romantic anniversary gift. Those two are so weird-but so right for each other," said Max. "Weird or not, I want what they have. If we have even a fraction of that kind of love, we're lucky," Logan said. Max smiled in agreement as they snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie. 


End file.
